hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Compa
Compa (コンパちゃん, Konpa-chan) is a nurse-in-training who desires to help those in need, be it by trouble or by pain. After she finds an injured Neptune outside of her house, she becomes her first friend and ally to help save the world from Arfoire. Compa's dungeon ability is "Monster Call", which allows her to summon monsters to the groups current location. After so many rounds of battles, monsters will not show up for a few moments. It's also useful to summon certain bosses or enemies during a mission. *To see a list of Compa's outfits see: Compa Costumes *For a list of Compa's Accessories: Accessories *For a list of weapons: Weapons Personality Compa comes off as a shy girl, though she really isn't. She is however, somewhat dense and oblivious to some things, to the point of making random comments. This makes her somewhat of a ditzy girl who can be lied to quite easily. Such as when she was tricked into buying a fake disc, or when Warechu manipulated her into giving Linda information about the group. Because of such nature and similar personality, she happens to be very close to Neptune. Though Neptune is much more impulsive then Compa. Compa also shares a sisterly bond with Nepgear, calling her "Gear-chan". Her other most close friend would be IF, who she's been childhood friends with. A sweety, Compa is a very dependable and usually a non-greedy or rude friend. She helps those she is close to and cares for, along with the monsters or villians if sick or injured. She even had tea with a monster while Uni and Nepgear were arguing. But when pushed too far she can really let down on someone and act assertively. She has also showed a surprisingly dark side in one of the games by mentioning using a needle to push air into someone to shut them up. Besides being a nurse, Compa also shows an interest in the hero genre, arts and crafts, and cooking. She is also surprisingly very good at math. Appearance Compa is a fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature may be the fact that next to Vert, she has one of the biggest bust in the group. A lot of people comment that she's well-endowed for her age. Meaning that as both a human and in terms of Goddess years, she's one of the younger teammates, but older then Gust. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo. Hyperdimension Neptunia Planeptune, Compa's Place: Compa attends to the girl who just woke up and introduces herself to her. The girl goes on to say her name is Neptune and Compa decided to address her as "Nep Nep". After bandaging her injuries, she asks Neptune about herself but Neptune doesn't remember anything. Compa recognizes this as amnesia and told Neptune that she will recover, but take some time to do so. Compa tells Neptune to rest but Neptune instead tells Compa about the dream she had about Histoire needing their help. With Neptune determined to help, Compa agrees to travel along. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk-II/Re;Birth 2 She and IF went to Gamindustry Graveyard to help the Hearts (even though she is scared of the place), but were too late. Compa freed Nepgear when IF distracted Judge. Histoire ordered the two to retreat after Nepgear used her power on Judge. Warechu has been smitten with Compa after she offered helped him recover from recent injuries. However, upon finding out that he is an enemy who works for Arfoire, she declares him as her enemy. The group encounters Warechu and Linda numerous times throughout the game. Compa always refers to Warechu as "Nezumi-san" (i.e. meaning: Mister Mouse). Hyperdimension Neptunia V In this game Compa is more of a support character and isn't playable unless the DLC is purchased. She appears as a Baby in Chapter 4 when Histoire decides to open a day care, she is a very shy baby and doesn't take alot to cry but she gets attached to Neptune. She appears as a Child in Chapter 5 and starts to learn how to be a nurse, sometimes chasing Peashy arround with her syringe. She gets kidnapped by Arfoire and Pirachu but gets saved by Neptune without a fight, she gets a cell phone after this but gets bored of it. She is playable in chapter 5 if the player haves the necessary DLC. In chapter 7 she is now grown and takes the roll of the Planeptune Basilicom Nurse and helps Neptune to save Peashy (good and true endings). After that she is kept in the support roll, appearing in cutscenes only. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 She is set to make a return in PSVita remake. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 She is set to make a return in MKII PSVita remake. Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart Compa is a DLC Character for the Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart game. Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII Creators of this game Compa might appear as well Hyperdimension Neptunia:The Animation Powers and Abilities Besides her talent to bring monsters to the group and slapping the target, Compa fights with a giant syringe/needle that can fire bullets and gather energy. As she is one of the group's main healers, it's suggested that Compa is to be well protected (Defense and Strength wise) as she will most-likely be the first to die during a boss fight. Hyperdimension Neptunia V Fighting Abilities In HDN V Compa is a playable character if the DLC is purchased. Compa uses syringes to do her dirty work and she has a wide arrange of healing spells to keep the party going. A Healer at heart, Compa is very weak in the VIT and AGI departments and takes a lot of damage if not well protected, her INT and MEN stats are great, and her LUK is ok, with a movement of 5 and with a long range in her weapons, makes her a great character for the back of the battlefield, she specializes in Stats effects, such as poison and paralyze and she is good at removing them too. Compa fighting abilities go all to break, thus making her good at breaking enemies guards. Compa is a good healer so if you have her don't fret because she will get her syringe and heal all your problems. *Passive Abilities Paralysis Null Status Down Null *SP Skills There, There!:Single Target, Physical, Neutral, 3 Hits Compalab Heart: Single Target, Physical, Poison Stats Effect, Neutral, 1 Hit First Aid: Single Target, Assist Skill, Heals 30% Cura: Single Target, Assist Skill, Heals 50% Curaga: Single Target, Assist Skills, Heals 75% Cheer Up!: Single Target, Assist Skill, Remove all Stats effects Poisona: Single Target, Assist Skill, Removes Poison Paralaxative: Single Target, Assist Skill, Removes Paralysis *Rush Attacks Many Injections: Magical, Neutral, 3 Hits, 280 Lightning stab: Magical, Lightning Affinity, 3 Hits, 1000 HP Force impact: Magical, Neutral, 8 Hits,3000 HP *Power Attacks Full Power: Magical, Neutral, 1 Hit, 20CP Fire,Fira, Firaga: Magical, Fire Affinity, 1 Hit or all enemies, 300,1800&6000 HP High Pressure: Magical, Neutral, 1 Hit, 50CP *Break Combos Love Break: Physical, Neutral, 1 Hit, damege 5000&decease ATK&DEF Toxic Stab: Magical, Neutral, Poison Effect, 1 Hit, 3500 HP Numbling Thing: Magical, Neutral, Paralyze Effect, 1 Hit, 24CP Blizzard,Blizzara&Blizzaga: Magical, Ice Affinity, 1 Hit of all enemies, 300,3500&5000 HP BPM Hit: Magical, Neutral, 1 Hit, 40CP *EX Finisher My Best!: Magical, Neutral, Break Combo, 1 Hit, Lv1 EXE Inoculate!: Physical, Neutral, Power Combo, 5 Hits, Lv1 EXE Here I Go!, Magical, Fire Affinity, Rush Combo, 3 Hits, Lv1 EXE Paralyshot: Magical, Lightning Affinity, Power Combo, 3 Hits, Lv2 EXE Brrrr...: Magical, Ice Affinity, Power Combo, 1 Hit, Lv2 EXE *EXE Drive Bread Crumbs: Magical, Neutral, Debuff VIT INT LUK, 12 Hits Move List I'll do my best: Compa slaps the enemy twice, then swings around her syringe as a pink glow appears. Octomania: Using a preset disc, Compa summons the help of four Octopus: Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Sweet Syringe: Angelique: High Pressure: Love Love Revival: Valentine Thrust: Yes, Yes, Yes!: Love Syringe: Super Pressure: Charge shot lv 1: DORAMO: R/W Disc: Quotes For a list of Compa's battle quotes click here. *''"Here Mr. Monster! Don't be shy."'' *''"I choose you Compiffytune!"'' *''"Yes, yes yes!"'' *''"Here Mr. Monster have some tea."'' *''"I'm Going Now!"'' *''"Aww I wanna talk to Nep-Nep too!"'' *''"I love Ge-Ge, Nep-Nep, Iffy and everyone sooo much!"'' *''"Did you see? Did you see? I got one!"'' *''"Okay I pick Nep-Nep."'' *''"Nice To Meet You!"'' Gallery Trivia *She is the personification of Compile Heart, evident by her heart and C theme, and her name. ** Her friendship with IF may be a reference to how the two companies worked together on various games, the Neptunia series included. ** When Nisa was talking to Nepgear, Compa, Gust, and IF about what their names would change to if they were able to transform, IF mentioned, "Compa, I think it's obvious. Keep it simple and be Compile Heart." *Compa shares a few similarities with Miyuki from Lucky Star. Both have pink curled/wavy hair, a clumsy streak, and bigger bust sizes than the people they're friends with. *The unlockable nurse DLC outfit Compa can get was based on her concept outfit. *Compa has placed 17th with exactly 100 points which makes her the least popular maker character in a recent popularity poll. *Compa is the only main character to wear a headband. *Compa accidentally revealed to Neptune that she liked Nepgear the most. *Compa is the only character in Victory who hasn't seen Iris Heart. **However, she saw Iris Heart in the anime. *She along with IF are the only 2 Mascot characters to make an appearance in all game so far. Category:Female character Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Planeptune residents Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Mascot characters Category:Compa Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 2 character Category:Human characters Category:Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII characters Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character‎ Category:Hyperdevotion Noire character Category:Hyperdevotion Noire DLC